


Paintballing

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>befitandchase asked: I hope you're still taking prompts because I'd love some Olicity/Team Arrow playing paintball.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Paintballing

**Author's Note:**

> befitandchase asked: I hope you're still taking prompts because I'd love some Olicity/Team Arrow playing paintball.

"Sara, I think you’ve got someone tailing you," Roy said into his comm. "And Digg, watch your posi-"

"Damn it!" He heard Diggle curse from his hiding place behind the stacks of hay.

To celebrate Sara’s short visit back to Starling, Team Arrow (as per Roy’s encouragement) decided to have a day out and go paintballing. With Oliver and Roy as captains, Roy had chosen Sara and Diggle, leaving Felicity with Oliver. 

"Nice one," Felicity," Oliver said.

"Thank you," She smiled proudly.

"Damn it, man. Felicity got me? Geez," Diggle looked down at the seven splats of paint on his chest. 

"Sorry, Digg!" She giggled, running from one spot to the next. Oliver gestured at her and mouthed, ‘Sara.’ She nodded, motioning for him to lead the way. She followed, flanking him. 

"Freeze, Queen," Sara laughed, her gun aimed at Oliver. 

"Wh- But I thought you were-" He stammered.

"Looks like guns aren’t really your thing, arrow boy," She laughed. 

Suddenly, shots fired through the air, covering Sara’s left side in neon green paint. 

"Ha!" Felicity laughed from the large tattered car wheel. 

"Okay, I see how it is," Sara teased, removing her helmet. She joined Diggle on the Loser’s Bench. "Let’s go, Roy! It’s just you!"

"Damn it," Roy muttered to himself, pulling his comm out of his ear.

Looking out from behind the tree, he saw Felicity standing in front of the rubber wheel. He smirked, prepped and aimed his gun, and fired. 

"Felicity!" Oliver shoved her out of the way, sending her flying into a pile of hay. Roy’s red paint collided against Oliver’s back. 

"Oh, crap!" She gasped, rushing to take cover.

"Damn," Oliver muttered, shaking hay and mud from his hair. "He’s all yours, Felicity!"

"Ha! Right! There’s no way you’re winning this one, Queen!" Roy shouted. He heard the crunch of leaves and ducked away from the tree, rolling behind another one.

"We’ll see about that, Red!" His eyebrows furrowed. Why did she sound so far away when he heard footsteps coming closer?

Rising from his spot, he turned and moved towards the western edge of the field. Hopping over a small bunch of hay, he took cover behind another wheel.

There. He spotted familiar blonde hair peeking out from her helmet. He aimed his gun and fired, but instead hit a tree.

"Roy! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

He gasped and turned. Why the hell was her voice coming from behind him? There’s no way she could run that fast without him hearing her. 

"Boo," He looked up in time to watch her send four neon green bullets of paint into his torso. 

"Damn it!" He cursed, throwing off his helmet. "How the hell did you do that? I just saw you, but I swore you sounded like you were behind me!"

"The science of sound waves," She smiled, offering her hand.

"Yes! That’s my girl!" Oliver laughed, giving her a hug. He turned to his opponent. "So that’s- what, Roy? Three to zip?" 

"Shut up," He muttered. "Next time, we’re going bowling."


End file.
